I'm Taking a Walk
by femphoenix
Summary: Mulan may have held Aurora's heart in literal terms, but she could have never guessed that her role could play more than what she promised Phillip.


Femslash Fan Fiction: Based off of the tv show _Once Upon a Time_

_Scene: Mulan has just retrieved Aurora's heart from Kora._

Her glowing heart waited for its return. The feeling of actually holding someone's heart was unbelievable. Just as I would have imagined, it was incredibly warm. I leaned down and held out Aurora's heart.  
"Have you done this before?" she asked me. I hadn't and I was more nervous than ever. Nervously and unconsciously, I stroked her chested before I pressing her heart back in and for a moment I felt that all had gone wrong. Her breath seemed to stop and in an instant I could feel the world's weight on my shoulders. It was my duty to protect her. I knew that. What if I had failed her?  
Relief prevailed when she opened her eyes and smiled. A current ran through me when my hands grazed hers as I untied the ropes. I didn't understand what this stirring inside of me was. When she stood, she went on to tell me about Phillip and how his soul may not be actually lost. Only a moment earlier, I had forgotten about Phillip, but now it was clear than he was still in her heart. Of course though. It was true love's kiss that woke Aurora from her curse.  
And so we set off on our way to find the answers on how to free Phillip's lost soul.

~*~

A few days have passed and we've chosen to make camp on a fairly flat land on the edge of the woods. Aurora has taken duty to set up the tent while I start a fire. Nothing worth nothing has happened in the last few days. Our journey so far seems a bit futile. I'm not sure how on Earth we are to find out anything on freeing Phillip from the wraith.  
Things are so odd now. While Snow and Emma were here, my thoughts were able to keep focus on what was needed. I was alert on keeping Emma safe from whatever harms that arose, but now that it's just me and her, my mind has chose to wander aimlessly and search the depths of my heart.  
Without Phillip here, my feelings are fading away from him and now migrating towards someone who will only deny me. As wrong as they are, I cannot force them out of my mind. I heard footsteps coming towards me.  
"Mulan?" Aurora called out. I looked up to her, hearing a bit of worry in her voice.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" In reaction, I placed my hand on my sword, thinking that perhaps she heard something in the woods. Kora and Hook may still be out there as well.  
"Don't worry. Nothing is wrong. With me at least. There's something wrong with you though," I tensed and continued working on the fire, "You can tell me you know."  
"There's nothing wrong, I can assure you." She leaned down so she was at my height and placed her hand on mine. That's when I froze. She could sense I was lying. "It's nothing to worry about. You wouldn't understand."  
"Not understand? After all we've been through, you think I wouldn't understand?" Aurora immediately stood up, as anger began to boil.  
"Aurora, please."  
"It's your duty to protect me. I get that; fine, but why must you keep things away from me?"  
"I can't..." That was the last of it. She huffed, picking up the bottom of her dress and began making her way towards the woods. "Where are you going?"  
"For a walk," she spat, not stopping.  
"It'll be dark soon. You can't go out there." Off to the west the sky was orange while the sun was escaping into the night. Aurora called back something else smart and disappeared into the woods. "Princess!" I shouted angrily as I picked up my feet after her.

She was well ahead of me and the night was falling way too fast. It was dangerous to be out here in the dark. Who knew what creatures were out here. So much for a walk as Aurora had said. A branch caught hold of her dress which led to a domino effect. Her foot twisted and down she went, face first, into the dirt. A yelp let out from her lips as she grabbed her ankle.

"Aurora!" I hollered, quickling taking her side. A small line of blood trickled down her arm that must have been caused by a branch when she tried to catch herself. "Are you al-"

To my left came growling and glowing red eyes. Whatever creature this was had heard the commotion and to make it all worse, it smelt blood. I yelled at it to stay back, but knew it was useless. It crept closer and I drew my sword. It lunged at me and I fought it back, trying my hardest to keep it away from Aurora.

My eye widened as the creature leaped forward and before I could react, I felt a searing pain across my cheek. Aurora yelled out, but I ordered her to stay back. With one last strike of my sword the creature howled and lay breathless on the ground.  
In an instant, I was at Aurora's side picking her up. Her face coiled in pain. I could feel warm blood trickling down my face as I carried her back to camp. She tried to speak, but I wouldn't allow it. I didn't want to be angry with her, but this all could have been avoided if she hadn't ran off. I would never understand why she had to be so stubborn; it frustrated me to no end.

Night had fallen and the only way I was able to find camp was the flickering fire. I sat her down inside of the tent and examined her foot. "Stop moving," I said as I wrapped it up, "it's just a sprain." For a moment, we both sat quietly, staring into the fire.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into the night. I turned my face slightly just enough that it illuminated my face and she gasped. "Mulan, your face!" she reached out, but I pushed her hand away, irritatedly. There was a bloody gash across my right cheek. It was hard to forget the singe of the creatures claws, but I did my best not to show pain, for it was weakness.

"This would have never happened if you hadn't run off," I snapped. I refused to meet her gaze, but listened to her rustling around. I heard something tear and finally looked over to see that she had torn a piece of her dress and had wetted it. I felt the cool cloth touch my burning cheek, still stubbornly refusing to make eye contact with her.

"I know you're angry at me. You have every right to be," she said quietly. When our gazes finally locked, it was hard to stay upset with her. Her usually bright face had fallen to the shadows, her eyes now saddened. She continued wiping the blood from my cheek and then laid it to the side, in silence.

"How is your ankle?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It'll be fine. Besides, you said it was just a sprain right?" I nodded. "Let me look at your cheek closer," she tried requested and scooting closer towards me. My attempts were short at keeping her from getting nearer and I didn't feel like fighting.

"That's not necessary," I stated. Her soft, warm hands grazed my cheek and I almost swore that I held my breath. The proximity was far too close for comfort.

"After all you've done for me, it's only fair that I take care of you for once." I rolled my eyes sighing. "Why won't you look at me?" The ache in her voice was evident as she drew her hand away.

Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and her face lit up. "What is it?" she asked. Once again, I felt lost for words. If I were to screw things up, life's journey would only become harder. The very next choice would decide my fate. Either I'd end up miserably watching her and Phillip live happily ever after or I'd take the chance. I had only one thing left to lose. And that was Aurora.

By now, I was aware that I was squeezing her hand tightly and only inches away from her face. I felt her warm breath against my skin quickly begin to increase as I inched even further in. My only chance was now and I took it. My lips hit hers in first a soft, but tense kiss. Aurora sat frozen, her hand unmoving in mine and I feared the worst.

Just as I began to pull away, her fingers wrapped around my neck and drew me in for another kiss. This time, all nervousness had washed away and I slid my fingers into her chestnut hair. Aurora's lips were like the petals of a rose. So soft and warm. I felt her hands messing around the back of my head until my obsidian hair was draped down my shoulders.

We parted and for the first time since I broke away from my fear, I looked into her beautiful bright eyes. She touched her lips with her finger and slowly, but surely, her face pulled into that beautiful smile of hers. "This is..." she began softly, " why you are so keen on keeping my safe." This wasn't a question, but a confirmation of something she had been wondering for weeks.

"Princess, I...I swear," I stammered, "these were not my initial intentions. Phillip-" My words were interjected by a sweet, quick kiss.

"Not all intentions work out the way they should." I looked into her eyes once more, but found that her gaze was upon my lips. Her body slightly shivered and I moved in closer, diminishing the space between us. As wrong as this moment seemed in my mind, my heart was screaming, yes. This was the moment I had been waiting for and now I was never going to let it go. Aurora squirmed and I looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry. Your armor, it's just..." I quickly made note of how uncomfortable it must have been for her. I began to slide piece after piece off. "Let me help," she said and began to slide it off.

I shivered when her hand brushed my shoulders. The night was slightly chill as a breeze swept through the tent. Aurora shivered more than I did as I slid her dress over top of her head.

I was unsure if the fire was still ablaze; however, it didn't matter at this point. The combination of our body heat under the covers was enough. Aurora, curled against my with her head on my chest, spoke softly as I ran my hand up and down her arm. "What would they think?"

"Who?" I questioned.

"Everyone. No one, surely, would have seen this coming."

"Especially Phil-" I stopped when I felt her tense. I quickly wished I could take back my words before they had jumped overboard. "Princess, I'm sorry."

She stretched out her neck and looked up at me. Her bright eyes shone unlike any star I had ever seen. "No," she whispered before she kissed me again, "I think he'd be happy to know I'm in the arms of a fine warrior." Her words warmed my heart. Perhaps she was right. Either way, it didn't matter; there was no turning back now. Our lips met once more in a slow, passionate kiss.

If in the end Phillip was her true love, then let it be. For now, I was happy to have my sleeping beauty in my arms.


End file.
